


Nothing a Good Hug Won't Fix

by Lumeleo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Dino is intimidating a terrible criminal who hurt his most precious person. For once, Kyouya has to be the sensible one.





	Nothing a Good Hug Won't Fix

Dino did not particularly enjoy bringing out his more intimidating side, but sometimes it was inevitable.

He steepled his fingers together, looking over them at the offender. The little monster showed no remorse, didn’t even pay much attention to Dino. Well, that was about to change.

“Now, I don’t believe we have been formally introduced.” Dino leaned back in his seat, satisfied to see this finally got his opponent’s attention. “I am Dino, the current Don Cavallone. And you are Emilio, I believe?”

This earned him a nod and a smile. Clearly the criminal had no idea about his current predicament.

“Now, Emilio, we have a bit of a situation.” Dino leaned forward, now, resting his elbows on his knees. He narrowed his eyes, watching Emilio for any sign of discomfort. “It has come to my attention that you have hurt my precious son. As you can imagine, I cannot let something like this slide.”

At last, Emilio had the decency to show remorse. At least he bowed his head, though it might have been because he was apparently watching a colorful bug crossing in front of his feet. It was hard to tell from this angle, but Dino was going to take it as a sign that he understood the gravity of his sin.

“So. What do you have to say in your defense?” Dino narrowed his eyes. Even the toughest men shivered when they saw his rage, unless they were utter fools. Clearly Emilio was no fool, as when he looked up at Dino, his eyes immediately widened and filled with fearful tears.

“Cavallone Dino. What do you think you are doing?”

Dino sat up straight, lifting his eyes to the approaching form of Kyouya striding towards them with purpose in his steps. “Kyouya! I was just letting this wrongdoer know just how much trouble he’s in.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Kyouya walked up to them, kneeling down to meet Emilio at something close to eye level. “Now, don’t mind Dino, all right? He’s a silly old man, but he’s not really mean. Why don’t you go play with your little friends?” Kyouya pointed further out on the playground. “I think Romario’s handing out juice boxes soon.”

This apparently satisfied Emilio, as he toddled off without another glance at Dino. Kyouya stood up, though, turning his glare at Dino. It was clear he was expected to say something in his defense, which was obviously very backwards.

“He pushed Raoul over, Kyouya!” Just saying that aloud made him feel sick. “Poor Raoul could have hurt himself!”

“First, Raoul’s clearly your son, he’ll fall over at a stiff breeze. And second, they are three. Running into each other is what they do.” Kyouya sat down on the bench next to him, but yet far enough that Dino couldn’t just simply reach his arm around Kyouya. “Honestly, I can’t believe I am the one who has to tell you not to frighten children.”

“And I can’t believe you wouldn’t want to protect our precious son!”

“I will be the first to protect him from any actual danger, believe me.” Kyouya snorted. “However, I also will not allow other small animals to be harmed on my watch. And that includes those Raoul is trying to make friends with.”

“I wasn’t actually going to harm him!” Really. Did Kyouya think so poorly of him?

“You were making him cry. Don’t think I didn’t see you pull that whole don thing.” Kyouya folded his arms over his chest. “If I ever see you doing something that foolish again, I swear I will make sure Emilio is Raoul’s first Guardian.”

Dino frowned. “We’re Cavallone. Vongola are the ones who do Guardians.” Surely Kyouya knew that? He had complained often enough about his role within Vongola.

“All traditions start somewhere.” Kyouya made a thoughtful sound. “When you suggested this bizarre partnership, I spoke with Romario at length on what it would entail for me. He told me that as your second in command, it would be not only my right but my duty to make decisions regarding your safety. Clearly, designating that the Don should have Guardians falls under that.”

“I’m always surrounded by my men, though.” Dino frowned. “And you wouldn’t let anyone else claim such a position just to teach me a lesson some time in the future.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Let’s not put that to the test.” Kyouya chuckled. “Look at me.”

Dino turned to face Kyouya properly, looking him in the eye. After a moment of silence, he asked, “What?”

“Nothing. I just saw Raoul giving Emilio a hug and didn’t want you to ruin the moment.” Kyouya looked far too satisfied with himself for this little scheme.

Dino blinked, then sighed. “You’re lucky neither of our countries actually acknowledges our marriage, or I would be divorcing you right about now.”

“Please. The only way you’re getting rid of me is death, and I am the only one allowed to kill you.” Kyouya smirked, and somehow that made Dino shiver as though it had been an intimate kiss. “Now, I’m going to have a nap. Don’t scare any more toddlers, hmm?”

The next moment Kyouya was gone, leaving Dino trying desperately to will away the evidence of his excitement. His guards at least had the decency to pretend to be looking away.

One of these days, Kyouya truly was going to be the death of him.


End file.
